Il était une fois Waige
by l Juliette l
Summary: Juste un petit recueil d'OS sur Waige. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ! Enjoy ! :)


_Hello !_

 _Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Scorpion ! Je suis une très très grande fan de cette série..._

 _Ce sera une sorte de recueil avec plusieurs OS sur Waige essentiellement. Je sais pas du tout si les posts seront réguliers, j'écrirais en fonction des idées qui me viennent._

 _Voilà je vous laisse tout de suite avec le premier ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Demain sera un jour meilleur

Walter claqua la porte du garage derrière lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux que la pluie avait rendus humides. Il avait connu des journées mauvaises mais celle-ci faisait partie des pires qu'il avait eues à vivre. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il n'avait même pas la force de tenir debout plus longtemps.

C'est seulement en relevant la tête qu'il vit de la lumière provenir du loft. Il se leva et monta alors une à une les marches de l'escalier en métal.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle était assise à même le sol, adossée contre un mur, ses genoux rabattus contre sa poitrine et le visage dans ses mains. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le sol. Elle avait l'air fragile, frigorifiée, perdue aussi.

Walter se figea, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Elle ne devait même pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il n'avait jamais vu Paige ainsi. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage qu'elle cachait dans ses mains, il savait que l'habituel sourire qu'elle abordait avait laissé place aux larmes. Et il se sentait mal pour ça, quelque part, il était fautif.

Doucement, il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis et les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues des traces de maquillage.

-Walter ?

Sa voix se brisa.

-Je suis là d'accord, lui souffla-t-il, je... je r-reste ici... avec toi.

Et d'un geste maladroit il lui prit la main. Elle était gelée.

Paige se laissa tomber contre son épaule et se remit à pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Walter se sentait inutile. Il aurait donné tellement cher pour avoir un quotient émotionnel plus élevé. Paige souffrait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il glissa sa main libre dans le bas de son dos et entreprit de faire de petits cercles pour la réconforter. Il l'avait déjà vu faire ça avec Ralph.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Paige avait cessé de pleurer mais aucun des deux n'osait briser le moment qu'ils partageaient.

-Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Walter n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Lui-même cherchait encore le moyen de vivre avec ces centaines d'innocents dont il était responsable de la mort. Mais pour Paige c'était différent, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

-Il allait te tuer, répondit-il, à ce moment précis, c'était ta vie ou la sienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'était un assassin.

 _Flashback_ :

 _Paige vit l'arme braquée dans sa direction et le monde sembla disparaître. Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est ce revolver, ce doigt posé sur la détente et elle, figée, à quelques mètres seulement._

 _Elle allait mourir._

 _Ici, dans ce vieux parking souterrain. Elle allait cesser d'être, de vivre, de respirer. Personne pour la sauver, personne non plus pour assister à sa mort._

 _-Paige !_

 _Non, non ! Pas lui ! Pas cette voix qu'elle connaissait tant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit mourir. Il aurait pour toujours cette image gravée dans sa mémoire d'elle s'effondrant sur le sol. Inerte. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait qu'il se souvienne d'elle._

 _Le tireur tourna la tête une seconde pour regarder d'où provenait la voix. Une seconde de trop._

 _Paige se rua sur l'arme dont il avait desserré sa prise._

 _Un froid glacial._

 _C'est tout ce qu'elle sentit entre ses mains quand son doigt appuya sur la détente._

 _Puis il y eut un bruit._

 _Le bruit d'une balle propulsée à pleine vitesse sur une cible, le bruit d'une balle transperçant la chair d'un humain. Ce bruit qui la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

 _Le revolver tomba lourdement sur le sol une fois le coup parti. Elle ne voulait pas garder cette chose entre ses mains, elle ne voulait pas tenir une seconde de plus cette machine à tuer._

 _Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme inanimé au sol. Du sang s'échappait du trou béant que la balle avait laissé sur son corps. Cette balle qu'elle avait tirée. La vérité la foudroya sur place : elle était responsable de ça. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara d'elle. Et soudain elle eut envie de vomir._

 _Elle avait tué quelqu'un._

 _Fin du flashback._

-C'était un humain, répliqua Paige, j'ai... J'ai tué une personne.

Les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues.

-Je sais, fit Walter dans un souffle, je sais.

-J'arrête pas de revoir en boucle la scène, je... je le revois s'effondrer au sol. Et… il y a tout ce sang...

Paige claquait des dents à présent. Walter commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de sa température. Il tenait encore sa main glacée dans la sienne. Et ses lèvres commençaient à devenir bleues.

-Paige, je pense qu'une douche chaude te ferait du bien, tu es gelée.

Elle acquiesça sans pour autant détacher ses yeux du mur en face d'elle. Son regard était vide.

Walter l'aida difficilement à se relever et la guida doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Devait-il la laisser se doucher toute habillée, au contraire l'aider à se déshabiller ou la laisser seule ?

La question ne se posa pas très longtemps, Paige s'attelait déjà à retirer son haut gorgé d'eau mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'enlever.

C'est ainsi que la première et la dernière option furent éliminées. Délicatement, Walter posa une main sur la sienne.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle n'avait pas la force de discuter.

Walter, avec une extrême lenteur et une certaine maladresse, fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop la toucher. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Au contraire, secrètement et contre toute logique, ses mains rêvaient de se poser sur ce corps parfait. Mais pas maintenant, pas de cette façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Paige se retrouvait en sous-vêtements.

-Tu n'as qu'à te doucher comme ça, d'accord ? Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais te chercher des affaires propres.

Alors que Walter s'éclipsait de la pièce, Paige se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Elle soupira sous le bien que lui procurait cette douche. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, le pommeau de douche dans une main laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps.

C'est comme ça que la trouva Walter en revenant. Il s'était changé, avait troqué son costume mouillé contre un simple tee-shirt de la cité des sciences et un short noir.

Il posa le sweat-shirt et le pantalon de survêtement qu'il lui avait rapportés à côté du lavabo et s'empara d'une serviette de bain. Puis il rentra dans la douche pour éteindre l'eau, conscient que Paige n'était pas capable de le faire elle-même et l'aida à se relever. Délicatement, il l'entoura à l'aide de la serviette.

-Tu vas arriver à te sécher et à te changer seule ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je sors alors. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains quelques secondes. Il détestait voir Paige aussi mal, il se détestait pour être aussi impuissant et surtout il détestait ce gars qui avait voulu la tuer. Il voulait stopper ce flot de sentiments qui le submergeait, juste quelques secondes appuyer sur le bouton off et cesser de ressentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas alors que la personne la plus importante pour lui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté et avait besoin de lui.

Il se sentit devenir malade alors qu'il revoyait l'arme braquée sur Paige. Il sentait à nouveau cette terrible peur lui nouer l'estomac. Il avait cru la perdre. Le temps d'un instant il avait pensé que plus jamais il ne reverrait son sourire ou n'entendrait le son de sa voix. Et soudainement, bien qu'il le sache depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il respirait, il avait pris conscience que la vie était éphémère. Paige aurait pu mourir. Et elle n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il voulait tellement lui dire depuis qu'il avait failli tomber de cette falaise. Elle n'aurait jamais su à qu'elle point elle l'avait changé, avait changé sa façon d'être et de percevoir le monde.

Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui dise que ces sentiments incompréhensibles et irrationnelles qui ressentaient envers elle, étaient peut être ce qu'elle appelait de l'amour.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle venait de passer les minutes les plus traumatisantes de sa vie. Il devait attendre, attendre que le temps passe et qu'il efface sur son passage un peu de sa souffrance.

Paige finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Lentement, elle vint s'asseoir prêt de lui.

-Hey, fit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire. Tu vas mieux ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient encore humides.

-Oui, un peu...

Elle passa une mèche trempée qui lui barrait le visage derrière son oreille.

-Mais je suis épuisée.

-Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, répondit aussitôt Walter, je serai en bas sur le canapé si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à s'allonger. Ses doigts effleurèrent un peu trop longtemps son épaule alors qu'il ramenait la couverture sur elle.

Habituellement, il n'aimait pas le contact physique, il détestait même cela. Mais lorsqu'il était question de Paige, tout semblait différent. Il restait mal à l'aise, certes, mais il se prenait à apprécier effleurer sa main ou n'importe qu'elle autre partie de son corps. Et chaque fois qu'il regardait son visage, ses yeux finissaient par retomber inéluctablement vers ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi exactement il était attiré par elle, c'était juste ce sourire qu'elle abordait si souvent, cette façon qu'elle avait de secouer la tête quand elle parlait, cette mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le front et cette voix qu'il voudrait ne jamais cesser d'entendre. C'était elle, tout entière, qui faisait naître ce sentiment étrange en lui. Ce sentiment qu'il se prenait à appeler de l'amour. Parce que ce n'était pas de l'affection, c'était plus que ça. Il le comprenait à présent, il ne tenait pas simplement à elle, il l'aimait.

Walter O'Brien était donc bien capable d'aimer, de ressentir, Paige ne s'était pas trompé à ce sujet.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle était déjà endormie et s'éloigna. Avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler une dernière fois. Elle était magnifique.

Walter était allongé sur le canapé encore pensif. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit. Il y avait bien trop de questions qui semblaient s'entrechoquer dans sa tête et aucune réponse à l'horizon. Et puis il avait cette image gravée dans son esprit de Paige dormant dans son lit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il se prit à se demander si un jour, il aurait la chance d'assister à ce spectacle toutes les nuits.

Après plusieurs heures, il finit par se lever pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il marchait tranquillement vers la cuisine quand un cri déchira l'air.

Paige.

Il se jeta aussitôt dans les escaliers et se retrouva à côté d'elle en quelques secondes.

Elle était pâle et semblait transpirer. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée alors qu'elle cherchait Walter du regard.

-Calme-toi, Paige. Je... je suis là. Tout va bien d'accord, je suis là.

Et il s'allongea sur le lit à ses côtés.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit ses maigres bras s'enrouler autour de son torse, il ne pensait pas que Paige viendrait d'elle-même se blottir contre lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle. Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, fit Walter en caressant ses cheveux, tout va bien...

Paige releva la tête.

-Non, répondit elle, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je... je l'ai vu à nouveau tomber sous l'effet du coup de feu que j'avais tiré, je... je sentais le poids de cette arme entre mes mains et revoyais ce sang qui s'étalait à perte de vu autour de lui. Je revivais le moment Walter. Et c'était horrible. Je ne veux plus jamais le vivre. Je veux juste... oublier.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre en sanglotant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste oublier ?

-Tu... tu ne peux pas oublier, expliqua Walter, notre mémoire est conçue pour retenir les événements marquants et que tu le veuilles ou non, c'en est un.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

-Je... a-après l'incident de Bagdad, j'ai tout fait pour oublier. Je savais que j'étais responsable et d'une façon ou d'une autre je voulais échapper à tout ça. Mais on n'oublie jamais. On passe juste à autre chose avec le temps. Au début ça se sera dur, tu te réveilleras au milieu de la nuit en hurlant en pensant à ce que tu as fait, en culpabilisant toujours un peu plus, en utilisant des "si" pour changer l'histoire à l'infini. Mais... Au bout d'un moment, tu finiras par accepter que c'est comme ça et que maintenant tu dois vivre avec. Et toi, contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Paige s'était calmée, son souffle commençait à retrouver sa régularité. Elle leva la tête vers Walter.

Il s'était dévoilé, elle en était consciente. Et il avait vraiment trouvé les mots justes pour la réconforter. Il avait beau clamer à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment, elle, elle savait au fond qui il était.

Alors qu'elle observait ses yeux presque noirs commencer à s'humidifier, elle se redressa pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ce n'était pas non plus de ta faute Walter. Tu avais seulement seize ans et tu pensais aider des gens, tu... tu n'as jamais fait ça que dans le but d'aider des gens. C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, c'est qui tu es. Tu aides, dès que tu le peux. Et aujourd'hui tu m'aides, moi. Merci pour ça.

Elle esquissa un sourire, un maigre sourire mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner pour l'instant et elle effleura du bout des doigts sa joue.

-Merci d'être là, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux savourant le moment. Parce qu'en dépit de toute logique, même après ce qui venait de se passer, elle se sentait bien ou du moins mieux, grâce à lui.

Walter observa Paige s'endormir paisiblement et fixa quelques secondes leurs doigts encore entrelacés. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla que le bonheur n'était pas exclusivement réservé aux autres et que peut-être... Seulement peut-être, lui aussi pouvait y avoir droit.

Alors il se promit que le lendemain il lui dirait, il lui ferait part de ses sentiments, parce que la vie est bien trop courte.

Et dans un souffle, il murmura :

-Demain sera un jour meilleur.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez-moi votre avis :) Et surtout si vous voulez me donner des idées pour des prochains OS, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Bye !_


End file.
